Perfect Pitch
by ShadowLegacy11
Summary: A new girl comes to Lima, Ohio after the Glee kids win Sectionals. She's decent at singing and dancing, and wouldn't mind joining Glee Club. But exactly how will this country girl fit into McKinley High, her and her not so normal family? Puck OC Also, takes place during season one, after Sectionals.
1. Just Can't Wait To Be King

**DISCLAIMER: I, ShadowLegacy11, do not own the awesomeness of Glee. I only humbly own Toby, Lena, Denise, and Philip Campbell**

**I have so many stories I'm working on, it's not funny. My niece came over one night and we pulled a season three Glee Marathon. And I fell in love with that Puckerman all over again. And during the marathon, I kid you not, I ended up writing four to six pages of ideas alone for this story, and I can't wait to continue working on it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it.**

**Also, in this story, it takes place right after sectionals in season one.**

Perfect Pitch

Summary: A new girl comes to Lima, Ohio after the Glee kids win Sectionals. She's decent at singing and dancing, and wouldn't mind joining Glee Club. But exactly how will this country girl fit into McKinley High, her and her not so normal family? Puck OC

Chapter One:

New Life

Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the local badass, in his own terms anyway, was just getting into his car as his cell phone run. "Perfect timing," he chuckled, since that Glee practice was over. Glancing at his mobile, he didn't recognized the number, and that meant one thing. Flipping the phone open, he greeted warmly, "Puckerman's Pool Cleaning."

"Hi!" a chirpy woman's voice peaked on the other side of the phone. Meaning one thing, happy marriage. Damn. "I heard from some of my new neighbors that you were the best cleaning service in Lima. And I was hoping you had an opening today. My family just moved and I want the pool to have the best cleaning."

"….You just moved in and the pool is dirty already?" Puck couldn't help but to ask.

The laugh was happy on the other end, thoroughly laughing at his lame question. "No, it's pretty clean actually, but….One of my daughters….is very protective of their younger sibling and demanded I get the thing clean." That got Puck's attention. Daughter. Fresh meat.

"I can get you guys in now, if you want."

"That'll be great!" And with that ending note of giving the high school student her address, the woman, who he learned was named Denise Campbell, hung up.

Puck sighed and began driving towards the outskirts of Lima, the more wooded area of the place. He would never admit it to his fellow sport friends, or even the Glee Club, nervous they'd think he was some tree hugging freak, but Puck loved the quietness that was the woods. It was such a great contrast of the McKinley everyday hustle and bustle.

He arrived at the house, and from his vehicle, he let out a low whistle. The house was amazing. It was two story, brick, and had space, and plenty of it. It's amazing. It had to house a big family. Shaking his Mohawk, shaved head, Puck got out of his vehicle, and grabbed his pool cleaning equipment and walked towards the house, only to stop when he heard laughter, and two female voices.

"C'mon, Toby! Please!" the first one was younger, and had a slightly strange sound to it for some reason, and Puck had a feeling he's heard it before but couldn't place it.

"No, Lena!" the other voice, Toby, whined. "I told you I don't feel like dancing right now. I'm still stiff from the car ride!"

"That was only a twenty minute drive from the airport!" Lena countered, her voice messing up some of the words, so Puck had to assume some of the things she said.

"Yeah, and a good few hours flight!" Toby practically hissed, but in a playful tone that Puck was able to detect. It sounded like him when he and his sister would actually have conversations, but those were rare.

"Plllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaass ssssseeeee?" Lena whined out, and Puck had to hold back a laugh at the sigh of defeat from Toby.

"Fine." And the sound of messing with a stereo could be heard. Oh, Puck has GOT to see this, he thought to himself as he easily walked around the corner of the house and eased through the opened gate. And the moment he walked in, he noticed a woman standing by the door, watching the girls.

She was an older woman, with light blond hair and piercing green eyes, but the eyes held amusement. And at the sound of the gate opening, she turned and smiled. "You must be Noah. I'm Denise. We spoke on the phone." Puck merely nodded. "And those two, are my daughters, October and Lena. Toby is the one with dye in her hair."

Puck glanced out at the sisters, and noticed who was Toby immediately. Her hair was raven black, but her bangs were dyed a bright blue, which framed her face nicely. And she inherited her mother's green eyes, which contrasted greatly against the black, wavy hair. And the beautiful eyes were hidden behind black, square framed glasses. Then Puck noticed Lena. Holy cow….

She had a walker. And not for some stupid reason like she twisted her ankle and needs to use it for a few days. Lena….There was something really wrong with her legs, they were twisted and way too little…. But that didn't take the smile off her tiny face. Her blond curls danced with the sun rays as her brown eyes watch Toby's every move.

Before Puck could even ask, Denise was ready. "Lena has a condition called Cerebral Palsy. And it's a mild case, but it affected her legs. It didn't affect her intelligence though. She's just a smidge slower than others."

"How so?" Puck murmured. Some people say they're kids are just a smidge slower, but it would take forever to teach them anything.

"What would take a student five minutes to learn, it would take her ten," Denise stated, watching as Toby stood in front of the pool, unaware of her audience. "Oh, there goes my little performer!"

Puck leaned against the fence line and watched closely. If this chick was good, he knew what club she'd join first.

Toby looked down at Lena with a tired look before shaking her head and laughing softly. "You'll get your song, kid…." she stated, ruffling Lena's hair and walking to the pool's edge and kneeling down on both knees, and bowing her head down, her bangs and hair hiding her face.

Suddenly, she snapped her head up, and a smirk on her face as she opened her mouth to sing, bopping her shoulders with the beat of the song.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!_

Lena squealed and grinned at her sister, and sat in the special kind of walker she had. It doubles as a chair when Lena has to rest her legs after walking such distances. Lena grinned and sang, while choppy, it wasn't completely awful. **"**_**I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair!**_**"**

Toby chuckled and continued singing, jumping up to a standing position.

_I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down,_

_I'm working on my ROAR!_

Toby lunged at her sister, a playful roar running from her lips as she circled the poor girl, like a lion would do with its prey.

_Oh, I can't wait to be king!_

_No one saying do this~_

Lena laughs and she turns to play as Nala, instead of Zazu as she started out. **"**_**No one saying be there~**_**"**

Toby smiled and began skipping around the large pool, her hair bouncing with each skip, and Puck couldn't help but watch in admiration at the performance he was being graced with seeing. This was a DISNEY song and it was ten times more interesting than one of Berry's random show choir choices.

_No one saying stop that!_

_No one saying 'see here'!_

_Free to run around all day~_

_Free to do it all my way~!_

Lena giggled and played Zazu again, making Puck smile. He can't remember having a time with his sister like these two are having, and the smile was erased from his face. This isn't how he should feel. He's Puckasaurus! He's not supposed to feel sad! He's the original badass! But he can't help but watch.

"_**I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart!**_**"**

Toby took over the song again.

_Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!_

Before Lena could play the parts again, Toby stood up, all proper, as if she was a teacher, even pushing her glasses up that slid down her tiny nose as she bounced around.

_If this is where the monarchy is headed,_

_COUNT ME OUT!Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about,_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing!_

Toby became the bouncing ball of energy again, continuing her skipping around the length of the pool.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left!_

Toby dramatically looked left, while she stood behind Lena, who did the same.

_Everybody look right!_

The two girls did the action again, just towards the right. Toby then skipped around again, heading towards the pool, spreading her arms wide.

_Everywhere you look I'm, STANDING IN SPOTLIGHT!_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing!_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait-_

Puck watches carefully as the girl took a quick breath and threw her arms up wide towards the sky.

_TO BE KING!_

And, damn, she belted out that note like a damn professional, and had Puck memorized as he watched the number be performed, while the girl danced around the pool, using things around her as props, and making it work! Before Puck would applaud, like he normally would in Glee Club after a performance, his eyes widen as he watched the girl, whose still belting the note, fall backwards, and into the pool, ending the song with a splash.

Toby surfaced from the pool, a grin on her face, before glancing over at her mother, and noticed another person standing there, and probably seen her goofy performance. A light blush graced her face, but she shrugged her shoulders and climbed out of the pool. "Hey, ma! Who do you have there?" Toby asked, waving her arm, inviting the two over.

"October, Lena," Denise says, using her daughters full name, which resulted in a scowl from the older girl. "This is Noah Puckerman, one of the best pool cleaners out there."

Puck flashed the girls a famous Puck grin. "It's a pleasure to be graced in the backyard with such beautiful women~" he said smoothly, waggling his eyebrows at Toby, who looked at him seriously for a few moments, before busting out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Toby tried to calm her laughter, but it really wasn't happening anytime soon.

After introductions, Puck started cleaning the pool, while Toby sat, soaking wet, on the concrete, talking with Lena, laughing about girl things, The teenager didn't even realize that someone was talking to him, until someone started poking him in the shoulder. Once he felt it, he glanced over, to an amused Toby.

"Earth to Noah~" she teased.

"Puck," he stated suddenly. "Everyone calls me Puck."

"Okay, Puck, can you fix bathroom drains too?" The man rocking the mohawk merely nodded. "Awesome. Think you can come and fix up my drain? It's clogged, and I really want to be able to wash out this chlorine…."

….Puck had to fight from getting hard at the thought of being in the girls room. C'mon, a guy has needs, and when a girl puts a mental picture of herself in a shower, the man is entitled to think about it, whether the girl knows about it or not. And Puck decided to keep this memory for the latter type.

"Uh…Yeah, sure. Just show me the drain," he said, that infamous smile back again.

Toby rolled her eyes. "You're such a dude…" she mocked, laughing and wrapping a towel around her neck and heads towards the basement steps of the house. "Mr. Puck, I welcome you to the domain of Toby Campbell."

The door opened, and holy mother of God, it was everything Puck wanted a chick to like. He hated those chicks that had nothing but half-naked men on their walls, which were usually a bright color, like pick. Oh, how he loathed pink. But this girl, Toby, her room was absolutely amazing! Instead of posers of the Jonas Brothers, Justin Bieber, and One Direction, she had posters of Ely Manning, a football quarterback. She also had a large poster of the New Orleans Saints. This chick was a football fan. BONUS! He really wasn't thinking about it before, but now he was definitely going to try to score with this girl.

On the other side of the basement room were some posters of Musicals. Sweeney Todd, Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, and many others. Meaning the chick like music, perfect for glee, Puck thought to himself, and considering her voice, he had no doubt that they'd win the regional championship.

Since the basement room was the size of the whole house, it was split in half. One half was an actual bedroom, a bed, dresser, computer table, etc. But on the other side, it was a freaking boy's paradise. Flat screen TV with a couch, and gaming system. And then a bit further back there was a pool table and a punching bag. Ooooh, if Puck scores with Toby, he was gonna hang here every day~!

"So," Puck started, trying to not gawk more and more at the room, "where's the bathroom?"

Toby pointed to the door that was on the bedroom side of the room. "Right there."

Puck nodded and headed over there to work. It wasn't too long before the two were playing twenty questions. And after the round five, and fixing the drain, Puck had finally succeeded in something. Have her try out for glee, and scoring her number.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Toby raced down the halls after getting a text from her sister which only had one word on it. "Help". Looking everywhere, Toby was nearly having a panic attack, imagining everything Lena could be going through.

"Oh God!" Toby gasped. "Where is she?" That's when she heard it.

"Look at the retarded chick! She's so stupid, she can't even hold her legs straight!"

Toby stopped running. Her body went slack, and she slowly began walking towards the loud laughter, and sure enough, she found her sister, on the floor, her walker was gone. But that wasn't the terrifying scene. Lena was surrounded by guys in lettermen jackets. Jocks.

"Hey!" Toby called out, gaining their attention, as Lena clawed her way to get her walker. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, and lay off Lena!"

"You must be the back up the retard called for!" the black linemen laughed, looking Toby up and down, undressing her with his mind.

Toby hissed at them, her arm getting tense. "Don't you DARE call my sister that!"

"Ooooooooooh," the lineman cooed, smirking lightly. "If that was your sister, then that makes you a retard too, as well as the new girl. In that case, you can take the initiation!" And the next thing Toby new, she was wearing a purple slushie. She may had a purple slushie in her eyes, but all she seen was red as she screamed and raced blindly at Azimio, the lineman who tossed the slushie.


	2. You Can't Take Me

**DISCLAIMER: I, ShadowLegacy11, do not own the awesomeness of Glee, nor do I own the songs I use. I only humbly own Toby, Lena, Denise, and Philip Campbell**

Perfect Pitch

Chapter Two:

You Can't Take Me

Lena's bouncing head raced down the halls, trying to find someone, clutching onto Toby's glasses, which came off when she was slushied. Anyone to help her sister, Toby, before she gets beaten down. Sure, Toby can handle Azimio on her own, but she knows that footballers play dirty sometimes, and if Toby seems like she's winning at all, the others will kick her down.

That's when she seen it. The mohawk. THE POOL CLEANER! "Noah!" Lena cried out, getting the guy to look at him. That's when she noticed it. He had a letterman jacket. "Oh, no…." He's a jock too. He can't help, he'd only side with them! She turned to leave, when she felt the hand on her shoulder. When she looked back, and prepared for the jokes, but was surprised when she was greeted with concerned eyes.

"Lena? What's gong on?" Puck asked carefully.

The girl couldn't help it. She broke down, turning her walker around, sat down and started crying. Puck felt a twinge in his heart. He hated it when girls cry. But that hurt, was about to turn into boiling rage. "It's Toby! Some mean jocks were making fun of my legs, and Toby heard it."

"Well, what happened?" Puck asked, as the guys he was talking too, his fellow Glee Club members, walked around.

"She got their attention while signaling me to get out of there." Lena took a shaky breath, as more sobs came from her tiny frame. "They threw a slushie at her! And it made her glasses come off!" she stated, shoving the frames into Puck's hand. "And she was getting so mad!" That's all he heard, and Puck started storming down the halls where Lena came from. Lena looked so lost, and the other glee kids started telling her everything would be okay, Puck will find her sister, them being slightly surprised by his behavior.

…

Puck found where everything went down. It wasn't hard, considering all the slushie that was on the floor, and a punched in locker, and Azimio standing here, with a grin on his face. "What the hell happened, Azimio?" Puck practically growled out, glaring at the large, black, football player.

"Some retard's sister tried to stand up to me, so I pushed her back into place with a little slushie facial!" Azimio was practically beaming. Puck pointed at the dented locker. "Oh, that little bitch decided to swing a punch, but only hit the lockers before storming out of here. If she wasn't that retard's sister, she'd be pretty bang-able, don't you think, Puckerman?" The mohawk teen glared Azimio and began walking outside, only stopping when he hears Azimio call out. "That Glee club is makin' you soft, Puckerman! Few months ago you'd be laughin' at her with us."

Puck ignored the comments and storms out. After taking a deep breath, Puck glanced down, and noticed something odd on the ground. Blood. Picking up the pace, he began running the path it showed him, and that's when he heard it. Singing, and fist meeting metal. Glancing around the corner of the building, Puck wanted to punch Azimio himself, and he didn't understand why. But since he doesn't want to get suspended, and yelled by Mr. Schue, he opts to sit back and listens to the song Toby sings, to not let people get her down.

…

Toby couldn't feel her hands anymore, but she knew they were bloodied, as was her face, since she used her hands to get rid of the slushie in her eyes to see when she got out of the building. Her knuckles busted open when she hit the locker, and then stormed past the football players and tried to calm down by counting to ten, but all she could hear was that hated word. Playing over and over in her head. Retard. RETARD. RETARD! That's when she snapped and began punching the dumpster while belting her heart out.

_You can't take me_

_YEAH!_

Toby pictured Azimio's face on the dumpster, and she swung, hitting the metal as hard as she can, her blood smearing all over the blue dumpster. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she tried to blink them away, but they wouldn't disappear.

_Gotta fight another fight._

_I gotta run another night_

_Get it out,_

_Check it out_

_I'm on my way, and I don't feel right_

_I gotta get me back_

_I can't be beat an that's a fact_

_It's OK_

_I'll find a way._

_You ain't gonna take me down, NO WAY!_

She screams the last line, punching the wall of the school this time. The was a reason she was doing this. If she were to have punched Azimio in the face, like she wanted too, in the hallway, then who was gong to protect Lena? Sure, Lena was fourteen, but she couldn't fight back.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me_

_I'll fight it_

_Never gonna give in_

_Never gonna give it up, no_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited_

_Never gonna give in_

_Never gonna give it up, no_

_You can't take me_

_I'm free_

It was true. Toby was never going to give up. She'd rather come out here every day just to keep from getting expelled by fighting. That's how she got suspended in the last school in Phoenix, Arizona. But back then, she was friends with the football team, and they looked out for Lena. Now, that's not happening.

_Why did it all go wrong?_

_I wanna know what's going on_

_And what's this holding me?_

_I'm not where I'm supposed to be_

_I gotta fight another fight_

_I gotta fight with all my might_

_I'm getting out, so check it out_

_You're in my way_

_Yeah, you better watch out_

_Oh, come on!_

With that verse, Toby kicked the school wall and turned around so that she's leaning against the wall, as tears fall down her face. They were going to the same damn high school, and she can't even protect her kid sister?

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me_

_I'll fight it_

_Never gonna give in_

_Never gonna give it up, no_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited_

_Never gonna give in_

_Never gonna give it up, no_

_You can't take me_

_I'm free_

_Oh, yeah! _

_I'm free!_

Panting, Toby slid down the wall and pulls her knees up to her face and started crying. She gasped as she heard clapping, and she looked up, looking through her blue bangs, her green eyes misted by the tears.

"You sing great, you know that, October?" Puck asked, walking over to her.

"Tsk, call me Toby. Everyone does," she murmured, her voice cracking from the tears. She made a move to wipe her tears, but stopped, since she doesn't want blood in her eyes. "I'm a fucking mess." Puck didn't say anything. He knew there was a rant coming. He's slept with enough girls to read some emotions. "First I got this damn slushie in my hair, making it sticky and clunked together, and now my clothes are sticky and I can barely move in them. My face and hands are bloodied…..I should just go home."

Toby slammed her head back into the wall, sniffing, wiping her eyes and nose on her arm. She looked…..broken.

"And besides, what do you want, Puck?"

"Your sister came and found me," he answered, honestly. "She told me what happened and I came to find you."

Toby was quiet. "Is she okay?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, she should be in the choir room. C'mon, let's go see her," he said, shrugging and walking over to her. "But first, let's head to the field house and get some bandages on your hands."

Toby only nodded and followed the one semi-friend she had in this hellhole towards the field house.

"Oh, and she wants you to have these back," Puck stated, holding out her glasses.

"Thanks…" Toby stated, sliding her glasses on. She didn't need them constantly, but she needs them for driving, and usually forgets to take them off when she puts down the book, and usually just wears them all day.

…

Lena was giggling, watching the Glee kids practice through the numbers they were thinking about for Regional's. The whole incident happened right after their final period, meaning school was over, but since Lena rides with Toby, she needs to wait for her sister.

"Hey, squirt!" Toby called out, walking into the choir room.

"TOBY!" Lena squealed, sitting in one of the regular choir chair, holding out her hands to hug her sister. Toby grinned and walks into her sisters embrace, ruffling the girl's hair. Toby then heard a gasp. "Toby! What happened to your hand?!" Lena shrieked, looking up at her sister, her eyes wide in worry.

"Nothing. Just nicked my wrested is all," she stated.

"Okay, New Directions!" a new voice spoke up. Toby looked over and noticed her first period, Spanish teacher, Mr. Scheuster, walking in. And he just noticed the extra kids in her room. "Oh, October, right? October Campbell?" he asked.

Toby straightened up, hiding her bandaged hands behind her back. She prayed he'd think it was just a fad. "Hi, Mr. Schue. Yeah, but just call me Toby."

"Oh, right, Toby! Nice to meet you, but um, what are you doing here?" Schue asked politely.

"Uh…." Toby drew a complete blank.

"She's here to audition!" Puck stated, making Toby send a thankful look to him. She did in fact tell him that she wants to be glee, but wasn't exactly ready to perform. Now's better than never…

"G-Great!" Schue sated, moving everyone to the chairs. "And you, Miss….?"

"Lena!" the blond stated, grinning widely. "I'm here cause my sister's my ride home! And I wanna hear my sissy sing!"

Toby blushes and moves up to stand beside Mr. Schue and turns to look at the group of Glee Kids. "Hi, I'm October Campbell, and I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona yesterday. I want to join the New Directions, I guess because your guy's name applies to me. This is a 'New Direction' in my life, and I want to start off great. And this song is in Japanese, and yet, it's my favorite," Toby stated, walking over to her bag and pulls out an iPod and a speaker set, and hooks everything up. Then pulls out some papers and hands them to the group. "It's the lyrics, with the translation beside it. Enjoy." And with that, she hit play.

Suddenly, music started flowing from the speakers. And not the kind that the Glee kids thought. When Toby said Japanese, the cliché flutes came to mind. Not a guitar and drums.

_Fukai Fukai Mori no oku ni ima mo kitto __**(I'm sure that the heart I left behind)**_

_Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo __**(Still lies in the heart of the deep, deep forest)**_

Toby swayed behind to the music, bobbing her head slightly, and tapping out the beat with her feet

_Sagasu hodo co chikara mo naku tsukarehateta __**(Exhausted, without the strength to search)**_

_Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru __**(People vanish into the infinite darkness)**_

While the music played, Toby forgot about her mini audience for a moment and began walking around her small stage, spinning around while singing.

_Chisai mama nara kitto __**(If it's so small, I wonder)**_

_Imademo mieta ka na __**(If I can see it even now?)**_

_Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni __**(As we live on,)**_

_Nakushiteku sukoashi zutsu __**(We lose a little bit more)**_

_Itsuwari ya uso o matoi __**(Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,)**_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku __**(We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out.)**_

Toby stopped her slight dancing and looked out at her audience and made eye contact with Puck, and gave him a smirk, and kept dancing with the beat of the song. The smile said everything. "Thank you."

_Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama __**(The days pass by and change)**_

_Sugite yuki mainichi ga karate yuku __**(Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is)**_

_Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite __**(Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present)**_

_Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo __**(And our rusted hearts begin to beat again)**_

_Toki no rizumu o shireba __**(if we can find the rhythm of time,)**_

_Mou ichido toberu darou __**(We can fly once again.)**_

As they read the lyrics, in English mind you, they could all relate, to an extent, to the song, the Glee Club that is. They're all stuck in this school. Never going to be accepted by the jocks. Never seen as popular.

_Boku-tachi wa samayoinagara __**(We live our lives,)**_

_Ikite yuku dokomademo __**(Wandering to the ends of the earth.)**_

_Shinjiteru hikari motome __**(Believing in you, now I begin my journey with you,)**_

_Arukidasu kimi to ima __**(In search of the light)**_

_Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni __**(As we live on,)**_

_Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu __**(We lose a little bit more)**_

_Itsuwari ya uso o matoi __**(shrouded in falsehood and lies)**_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku __**(We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out)**_

_Boku-tachi wa samayoinagara __**(We live our lives,)**_

_Ikite yuku dokomademo __**(Wandering to the ends of the earth.)**_

_Shinjiteru hikari motome __**(Believing in you, now I begin my journey with you,)**_

_Arukidasu kimi to ima __**(In search of the light)**_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku __**(We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,)**_

_Ikite yuku eien ni __**(Unable to cry out, for eternity)**_

Taking a deep breath, Toby looked out at the group as the music died down on the iPod. Their stuns faces were shocked, and Toby smirked. She nailed that song. And to think, the only way she learned it was the multiple "Inuyasha" episodes she watched, and loving Do As Infinity, the band, NOT because she was bi-lingual. Hell, she barely passes with English.

And the reason she didn't prance around and dance more with Fukai Mori, is because there's not enough to do, dance wise, without a partner but sway.

"October, that was amazing!" Schue stated, grinning widely. "Welcome to Glee Club."

…

After Glee practice, Toby and Lena walked to their vehicle, which was Toby's jeep. Nothing special, just something that would run, and not die on the side of the road.

"You were amazing, sissy!" Lena stated, after Toby helped get her into the jeep.

"Thanks," Toby stated, smiling. "Hope you don't mind staying for Glee practice."

"I don't!" the girl stated. "So, what else are you going to join? Not just Glee right?"

Toby nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna try out for Girls Basketball, since football season is over."

"Football again?!" Lena exclaimed.

"Again?" Puck's voice startled the two girls, who shrieked at his sudden appearance, and then started laughing.

"Yeah, sissy used to play as a Wide Receiver!" Lena stated, grinning.

"Ehhh!" Toby stated, imitating a buzzer sound. "I was a Cornerback. I told you, it was like a Wide Receiver, only defense wise," Toby explained.

"I was the Wide Receiver back in football season," Puck stated. "You played?"

"Yeah, the coach at our last school was a girl and let some of the tomboys play. I fell in love with the game, and started playing. That's how my dancing started too," Toby stated. "But like you said, football season's over. So, I'm going for basketball."

Puck chuckled, but then had a mental image of Toby in those basketball shorts. Oh momma… Shaking his head, he looked over at Toby. "So, we're doing a project in Ms. Hamilton's history class together. Wanna start tomorrow?"

Toby sat there and thought about it, before nodding. "Sure. Come to my place tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan," Puckasaurus stated, tapping her jeep door with his knuckle. "See ya." Toby nodded in his direction.

"Bye Noah!" Lena stated, waving wildly in the passenger seat. That's when the jeep peeled out of the parking lot.


	3. Trouble With Girls

**DISCLAIMER: I, ShadowLegacy11, do not own the awesomeness of Glee, nor do I own the songs I use. I only humbly own Toby, Lena, Denise, and Philip Campbell**

Perfect Pitch

Chapter Three:

Trouble With Girls

October's alarm clock beeped over and over, and over, and over again. It kept beeping, until Toby raised her hand up and slammed it on the offensive, making the ear bleeding sound stop. "Thank God," Toby murmured, rolling out of bed, her hair sticking out in every direction. Oh lord, this will be a field day for Toby.

After taming the rat's nest that was Toby's hair, the girl walked over to her closet and picked out her clothes. After a good ten minutes of looking, she finally decides on her Green Day T-Shirt, and Acid jeans, and a light jacket over the Green Day shirt. Simple, but shows she doesn't care about what people think. Now for the final piece. Walking over to the stair closet, Toby opened up her Shoe Closet. Now, she may not be like the girls on the Cheerio's, but Toby did have one VERY girlish detail about her. She can't pass a shoe sale.

While digging around, Toby found the box she was looking for. The black converse box was in perfect condition. Lifting up the top of the box, she grinned widely. Her favorite pair of Walking Dead converse. Jumping up after getting her entire look done, she skips up the stairs and knocks on her sister's door. "Lena~ Time to wake up!"

"I'm up, sissy! Just finishing getting dressed!" Lena stated proudly on the other side of the door.

Chuckling, Toby opened the door. "And how's it coming along?" And shockingly, Toby was amazed at Lena's accomplishment. Usually Toby had to help with her pants, but Lena was completely dressed, even down to her shoes. "Wow, Lena! Y-You did it!" Lena beamed with pride at the compliment from Toby.

"Yep! I started practicing it, and now I can do it all by myself!"

Toby smiled fondly at her sister. "Great job, kid. I'll see you in the kitchen." And with that, Toby left her sister's room, and raced to the living room, where her back pack was sitting on the couch, and raced to the bathroom.

Puck had given her many rolls of bandages to help with her busted knuckles, and she was grateful. And before her parents came searching for her, she quickly changes the bandages and puts on new ones, throwing the others in the garbage, cleverly hiding them under paper towels so that they'll blend in.

After getting all the bandages fixed, Toby grabbed her backpack and walked out, heading to the kitchen. And there it sat. The god of all other breakfast foods, and Toby's personal heaven. She's determined to learn her father's recipe before she moves out. It took all her self control to not scarf down the three French Toasts in front of her in one bite.

"Good morning, October~" her father, Philip, greeted warmly. He was the tallest on in their house, standing at six foot even, with Toby in second at five foot seven, followed by Denise at five foot three, then Lena at five foot even. It was an interesting height chart in the Campbell family.

"Morning dad," Toby greeted, mid-yawn.

"So how was school yesterday? We never got to ask you!" Denise asked, finishing up her section of her breakfast.

Toby grew silent, her fist, that was resting in her lap, tightened greatly. But then she looked up at Denise and Philip, grinning widely. "It was great! I even joined the Glee Club!" Toby glanced over at Lena and sent her a look that said "Don't say a word", and thankfully, her sister merely agreed with Toby about it being a great day.

"That's good to know, honey, but then how did you get those bandages?" Philip ask, taking a bite of his French toast.

"It's a new fad at McKinley," Toby lied easily, wolfing down her food. It wasn't long until her and Lena were done. "Well, we'll head on to school. See ya guys!" she said cheerfully and practically drug Lena outside.

"Why did you lie, Toby?" Lena asked as Toby drove them to school, making the girl sigh, which caused her blue bangs to fall forward.

"Because if they think something really bad is happening at school, then we might have to move again, squirt," Toby stated. It's true. The reason they moved from Arizona wasn't because of the cliché 'My dad got a promotion and had to move' bull crap. It was on the other end of the spectrum. Toby's anger got the better of her and she got into a huge fight, which got at least five people suspended. "And, despite the slushie and the asshole jocks, I like McKinley. So, let's see how it goes, okay?" Lena just gave her a huge smile and nodded as they pulled into the school parking lot. Toby smiled, killing the engine, and ruffled her sister's hair. "That's my girl. C'mon, I'll walk you to class."

…

Toby barely made it to her history class, and literally panted to catch her breath back as she slid into her seat beside Puck, who glanced over at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Damn, baby, if you wanted a quickie that bad, you could've came to Puckasaurus, ya know," he teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Toby nearly coughed herself to death after laughing too hard. "Sorry, Puckerman, don't think you're exactly the kind I'd go for, for a quickie." Puck jutted out that bottom lip of his, giving a kicked puppy pout. "Oh, don't do the cute pout face! Dammit! The only chip in my armor! Nooooo!" she cried out dramatically, the two of them cracking up.

"So, what happen? Run from a slushie makeover?" he asked seriously.

"No, nothing that extreme. Just walked Lena to class, and well, ran all the way here," Toby said, chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Really stupid, I know."

Puck shrugged. "You're watching out for your sister, not really stupid." He glanced down at the paper in front of them. "Now, what are we supposed to do again?"

Toby rolled her eyes, and chuckled. "We're to create a country of our own, and make our own people and clothing, climate, regions, etc."

Puck glanced over at her. "Any ideas?"

"A few, but my folder's at my house, so just wanna start tonight when you come over?" Toby asked, pulling out a packet of sunflower seeds out of her back pack, holding out some to Puck, ho didn't object to the offer.

"Sounds like a damn good plan," Puck murmured, laying his head down, sleeping the rest of class away.

"Should've known," Toby muttered, opening her book to start doodling.

…

After sleeping and drawing the whole hour of history, Puck and Toby were walking down the halls, talking about potential songs they could be doing in Glee, until Toby looked up and grinned wildly. She seen Lena at her locker, and started jogging towards her, only to have her smile smacked off her face. She seen a jock and a slushie, but before she could say anything, she seen Lena covered in a red slushie.

"NOOOOO!" Toby screamed, running over to Lena. She didn't care about the football players right now. She grabbed Lena by her shoulders. "Lena, can you hear me? I need you to stay calm, okay? I'm gonna take you to the bathroom, and we'll get you cleaned up, okay?"

Puck watched, pissed at what Azimio and the others did, but was more confused about Toby's actions. Normally you'd want revenge, not treat the slushied as a breakable object.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, walking over to Puck, looking down at Toby and Lena, gasping. "Who did this one?"

"Karofsky," Puck answered, watching at the other Glee kids walked over as Toby tried to urge Lena to the bathroom. But nobody was ready for what happened next.

Toby recognized the signs immediately. Lena's body went rigid, before swaying. "Dammit!" she cursed, as Lena suddenly went down, lucky that Toby was there to lower her down. She shrugged off her jacket and placed it under Lena's head. That's when it happened.

Lena's body began to twitch and jerk, like she was being electrocuted. That caused half of the glee kids to scream out in terror. Apparently none of them have ever witnessed a seizure before. Toby pushed at their legs, making the group back up to give Lena some air.

Finn, Rachel's current boyfriend, reached down, to hold Lena's legs, which were flopping. He'd just about touched them, before he had to rub his stinging hands. He looked up, to see a pissed off Toby, glaring at him from behind her glasses. "What the hell?!" he snapped. "I was trying to help!"

"You NEVER try to hold someone down who's having a seizure. You'll do more harm than good," Toby hissed, then glancing down to her sister. "You can only let it ride it out." Just as she said that, Lena's body stopped moving, save her breathing. That alone made Toby let out a soft sigh. "It was only a Tonic Seizure." And with that, she pulled out her cell phone and called her mother and told her want happened and to come pick Lena up.

The rest of the Glee club, Puck included, left, as Toby sat with Lena in the hallway, picking her up and leaning her against the lockers, and talked with Lena until their mother came to get her.

…

The choir room was very quiet at the end of the school day. And once Toby walked in and sat beside Puck, the club questioned her softly. She assured them that Lena was okay, grinning at them. "We're used to it. She just needs to relax and rest. She'll be fine guys, but thanks for your concern."

Mr. Schuester felt as if a lightening bolt struck him with an idea. "You know what guys? Let's not think about Regional's right now. We just finished Sectionals, so let's do something a little out of the ordinary and sudden, huh?" the Spanish teacher asked, writing a hand full of names in a hat. "What we're gonna do is spontaneous singing. You'll pull out names and sing, ring now, the first song that comes to you when you read that person's name. Toby, you're up."

Toby chuckled and walked up and dug around before pulling out a name. "I should've know. Puck. And I've got the perfect song." Toby ran over to the band and told them. The band nods and starts playing a soft melody.

_The trouble with girls is they're a mystery_

_Something about 'em puzzles me_

_Spent my whole life trying to figure out_

_Just what them girls are all about_

_The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty_

_Everything about 'em does something to me_

_But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be_

Toby smirked over at Puck, who looked at her with wide eyes, before laughing, with the rest of the Glee Club laughing as well. It WAS Puck's song. He loved every kind of girl.

_They smile, that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with "hello"_

_They kill you with "goodbye"_

_They hook you with one touch and you can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

The raven haired girl swayed her hips, and smiled and batted her eyes on time with the song, before walking over and grab Puck's hand and dancing around, then goes to get Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. All the girls began following, dancing around Puck, who's laughing and motions for the guys to come up as well.

_They're sugar and spice and angel wings_

_And hell on wheels and tight blue jeans_

_A summer night, down by the lake_

_An old memory that you can't shake_

_They're hard to find, yet there's so many of 'em_

_The way that you hate, that you already love 'em_

_But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be_

Toby glanced over as she sung and made quick eye contact with Puck and blushes lightly, but grins at him and keeps dancing around, all the girls moving in rhythm.

_They smile, that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with "hello"_

_They kill you with "goodbye"_

_They hook you with one touch and you can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

_The way they hold you out on the dance floor_

_The way they ride in the middle of your truck_

_The way they give you a kiss at the front door_

_Leave you wishing you could have gone up_

_And just as you walk away_

_You hear that sweet voice say…_

_Stay_

_They smile, that smile_

_They bat those eyes_

_They steal you with "hello"_

_They kill you with "goodbye"_

_They're the perfect drug and I can't break free_

_Yeah, the trouble with girls is nobody loves trouble as much as me_

After finishing the last note, Toby bowed as everyone clapped and applauded.

"Way to go Toby! Alright Puck, you're turn to retaliate," Mr. Schue stated, moving everyone to sit back down as Puck walked over and grabbed a guitar.

"Right, Mr. Schue. And I got the perfect thing," the mohaked teen stated, whispering to the drummer. "Since you tend to like country so much, Toby, this is all for you~" Puck stated, grinning, strumming his guitar.

_Got a little boom in my big truck_

_Gonna open up the doors and turn it up_

_Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud_

_Gonna watch you make me fall in love_

_Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor_

_Up on the by tool box, it don't matter_

_Down on the tailgate_

_Girl I can't wait_

_To watch you do your thing_

Toby couldn't stop laughing. She knew what the song was the moment Puck started strumming, and she couldn't stop the blush that was rushing to her face.

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_

_For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn_

_The DJ spinnin' that country song_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_

_Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek_

_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_

_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl_

The blush still on her face, Toby jumped up and walked over to Puck and started a bit of line dancing, making sure to shake her money maker, and circled around Puck, moving her hips in time of the beats of the drums.

_Aw, country girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Country girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Somebody's sweet little farmer's child_

_They got it in their blood to get a little wild_

_Pony-tail and a pretty smile_

_Rope me in from a country mile_

_So come on over here and get in my arms_

_Spin me around this big ole barn_

_Tangle me up like grandma's yarn_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Puck watches Toby carefully as he sings. She just watched her sister have a sister, albeit it wasn't a severe one, but that's a scary thought. But Toby seems used to it. Still, she seems to calm down when singing, or listening to music, so Puck was glad that Mr. Schue thought up this assignment.

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_

_For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn_

_For the DJ spinnin' that country song_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_

_Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek_

_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_

_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl_

_Country girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Country girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

Laughing, Toby grabbed Puck's hand, moving the guitar off him and began up town dancing with him.

_Now dance, like a dandelion_

_In the wind on the hill underneath the pines_

_Yeah, move like the river flows_

_Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes_

_All I wanna do is get to holdin' you _

_And get to knowin' you_

_And get to showin' you _

_And get to lovin' you _

_'Fore the night is through_

_Baby, you know what to do_

_Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks_

_For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn_

_For the DJ spinnin' that country song_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

_Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees_

_Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek_

_For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels_

_Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl_

Puck smiles as he watches Toby having fun, it made his chest swell slightly. It was the kind of feeling he got when he was doing stuff he enjoys, mainly sleeping with Santana. But he wasn't even SLEEPING with Toby yet and she makes his chest feel this way. He could only imagine what sharing a bed with her would REALLY be like!

_Aw, country girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Country girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Country girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Country girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

_Girl, shake it for me_

"My lord!" Mr. Schue stated, laughing and clapping. "You guys are amazing, and I think the lesson here was learned. So, for the rest of the day, no matter where you are, sing spontaneous when a song just pops in your head!" There was kind of a hesitant groan from the kids, but they nodded none the less. "Great! We'll have a new lesson tomorrow, so until then New Directions." And with that, everyone leaves the choir room.

"Sooooooo," Puck hummed, following Toby outside.

"Sorry, Puck, I really am. But I'm gonna head home and do some of the project on my own," Toby said suddenly, rubbing at her arm. "The house will be kinda hectic. Yeah, we're used to this, but it's still tiring. Can we reschedule?"

Puck's head slumped down, before looking at her and smiles. "Sure. Tomorrow night, deal?"

Toby chuckled. "Deal," she stated, holding out her hand to shake his hand.

Puck looks at her held out hand and took a step towards her and pecks her cheek. "It's a date then!" he stated cheerfully, winking at her.

Toby just stood there, a blush on her face, before chuckling. "Smooth one, Puckerman!" A loud, smirk-filled laughter was her response. October just shook her head and climbs into her jeep and drives home.


	4. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**DISCLAIMER: I, ShadowLegacy11, do not own the awesomeness of Glee, nor do I own the songs I use. I only humbly own Toby, Lena, Denise, and Philip Campbell**

Perfect Pitch

Chapter Four:

I Won't Say I'm In Love

October sat cross legged on her bed and stared at the drawing she was working on for her and Puck's project. It was simple, the outfits that the people on the island could wear during the Summer and Winter months. In the summer, Tank tops and T-shirts, and shorts and sandals mainly. Winter, depending on their location, coats and long pants and boots.

She was so engrossed in her work, and been so since she got home, and it was now five in the afternoon, she jumped two feet in the air when her cell phone started ringing. She glanced at her Red Sox cased iPhone and it had the name "PUCK" shining on the scream, with the song, "Bad to the Bone" playing. Perfect selection. Clicking on the 'Show message' button, Toby nearly fell off her bed laughing at the text.

"**The women on the island should be hot. Bangable hot."**

Toby merely rolled her eyes and replied with her own message. _**"Don't tell me that this will have a hotness scale to live on this island…."**_After sending the message, she went back to work on drawing, only to stop when the ring tone disrupted her idea flow. Sighing, she opened the message.

"**Yes."**

Toby face palmed herself. She should've seen that one coming, and she didn't hesitate to text her what she did. _**"You think with your dick waaaaaaaaaay too much."**_ Toby tossed her phone down and kept working. She had just finished the Male's version of the summer clothes when Puck sent her another text.

"**That's why chicks love Puckzilla."**

Toby face palmed herself again. Harder this time. If she had been standing, she would've banged her head on the wall. Puck was too predictable with his texts, but yet, he always managed to make Toby laugh in surprise at them. _**"I reaaaaaaaally don't know how to respond to that. XD" **_Toby didn't even work on the project, and waited for Puck's response.

"**XD? What the hell is that?"**

The black haired girl's mouth fell open in complete shock. "Oh god…." she muttered, just staring at the text box. Her fingers began flying in response.

"_**O.o Oh god, I'm texting an emotional-less robot! NOOOOOOO!" **_Rereading her response, Toby could basically see Puck's face when he read it, completely confusion.

"**Wha….?"**

October chuckled and shook her head, before texting him back. _**"XD Look at it sideways. It's a laughing face!" **_Toby sent the text and stretched, before picking up her sketchpad and continued working, actually drawing the person that would be wearing the summer clothes, she started with the legs. That's when her phone rung again.

"…**.Woooooooow….. Anyway, what all do you have on the project done?"**

Toby smiled slightly and chuckled. _**"I got the island and the clothing the native's wear all sketched out. Eight different clothes for the different climates, and I have five completely done so far."**_ She sent it off and looked down at the sketchpad and looked through the clothes. True, she was working on one, in fine detail, but she did have all the ideas sketched out. The second she went back to the detailed picture she was working on, her phone went off again.

"**The Climates?"**

Realization snapped in her brain, and Toby realized that she never told him what all she had done. Whoops. _**"My idea was that the beaches will be summer most of the year, and the mountain ranges will change, due to the elevations."**_ God, she must sound like a total nerd to him right now.

"**You got all this planned out, eh?"**

Okay, maybe not. Smiling, Toby replied, memories of her past life flying past her eyes. _**"Yeah. I've done something similar to this project last year at my old school."**_ They had to make their own island as well, but they had to do it all in Spanish class. Other than the project, other flashes of her old live reared their heads, some beautiful, others ugly. Puck's ring tone snapped her out of her trip down memory lane.

"**Oh right! You lived in Arizona? Sounds like a pretty badass state to live in, so why'd ya move here?"**

Toby's body tensed at the question. She new sooner or later someone would ask, and she really didn't know how to explain, so she merely replied, _**"…"**_

"**C'mon, baby. Why?"**

October did a double take at the text, and blushed lightly that he called her baby. She's heard around school about Puck's sleeping record, and new he was something similar to a man-whore, okay, not similar, DEAD ON. And Toby had to admit that she liked his goofy attitude. So the 'baby' was probably just a random habit of his. Sighing, Toby started typing. _**"Okay, I got into a fight."**_

"**Cat fight?"**

The black haired teen snorted. Cat fight? Bitch please, she wanted to say. She could whip any of those girls at her old high school. She could flick at their fingers and they'd scream about how she chipped their perfect nail polish, OH THE AGONY! Enough, being melodramatic. Time to reply. _**"No. I punched a guy that tried to feel me up."**_ Just texting that send images of what happened back into October's mind.

Apparently, the guy thought he could score with her because they were picked to do a project together, and they were at her house the night before, and he got away with a kiss to her cheek. So the next day at school, while walking to class, he grabbed her ass, saying "Hey, sweet cheeks." That earned him a deck to the face, and unfortunately, Toby did it in front of his gang of friends.

"**Ah. So you moved across the country just cause you hit a guy?"**

Toby laughed. _**"No. Because I started a brawl and my folks didn't want me known around town at the chick who beat up some dudes at the school's reunions. Also, they had been wanting to move to a smaller community that living in the huge Phoenix, Arizona, and dad wanted someplace closer to Kentucky to see his family. "**_

Feeling nature calling, Toby jumped up and went to the bathroom. Once done, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her mid-shoulder length black hair glistened under the bathroom light, making her blue bangs shine against her black hair. Her green eyes, which were scrutinizing her face, stood against her pale skin. She wasn't exactly ghostly white, but definitely wasn't tanned enough. Shaking her head, Toby headed back to her bed and checked her phone. No new messages, so she occupied her time with working on the project.

…

Forty-five minutes passed, and still no new texts from Puck. October frowned at the time gap. Maybe he grew bored with her….Or he didn't need to text her anymore. Glancing back over the project she had done. She'd sketched, detailed, and colored the pictures. All eight. They were simple, so it really didn't surprise her that she got them done that quickly. While looking through her designs, she jumped out of her skin when her cell phone rang again. Bad to the Bone.

"**A brawl huh?"**

Toby smiled that her friend actually wrote her back, but was curious as to why it too him so long, so sent her reply. _**"Yeah. Hey, where'd you disappear to?"**_ There was a few minute delay, and Toby thought that it was her fault, and regretted that she sent the question, kicking herself in the ass.

"**Had to talk to my baby mama."**

Well, she knew that Puck had many women that he slept with, but thought he would've used protection. But apparently there was a time he forgot too. Hm, probably had some hot tail and didn't have time. Toby laughed at the thought. _**"How'd it happen? How long ago?" **_She was probably pushing it, but dammit, she was curious. The text didn't take as long this time.

"**At the beginning of the year, I was a total player."**

"Ya think?" Toby asked sarcastically as she continued to read through the text.

"**Well, my boy, Finn, was dating the head cheerleader, Quinn, and let me tell you, she was smoking H-O-T in her Cheerio's uniform, and one thing led to another…."**

Toby wasn't hesitant in her response. _**"And the two of you fucked, and got her knocked up."**_ She knew it was risky to say, but hell, Toby wasn't exactly one to beat around the bush.

"**Yeah, and I felt kinda bad, so I'm helping by getting some money for my kid."**

October smiled gently. He knocked the girl up, and yet he was trying to help his baby mama. _**"That's really sweet."**_

There was a long silence that went by where her phone didn't ring. "Hope I didn't scare him off…."

"**Really? No yelling at me and calling me a dick or an asshole that I knocked my best friend's girl up?"**

Toby smiled. He really thinks she'd judge him like that? Psh…. He really doesn't know her. _**"No. You're trying to make it right, by helping. And besides, Finn and Rachel seem to be tight now, so what's the problem?" **_Toby sent that part of the text, and took a deep breath and sent the second question she might regret. _**"So, you and Quinn together then?"**_

"**Nah."**

Toby felt herself smiling wide at that. Wait, why is she grinning? Shaking her head, she replied, trying to change the subject. _**"Hey, wanna head over here? Everything's cooled down, and I need help with this damn project!"**_ Too add to the effect, Toby added the frowny face.

"**I'm on my way."**

Toby squealed and raced upstairs, waiting for her mohawked friend.

…

Puck pulled into the driveway not ten minutes later, and grinned when he seen the multi-colored hair of October Campbell. It was a swell sight to see, given he's seen nothing but his sister all afternoon. The girl, Natalie, was a pain in his ass. And it could only get worse as she gets older. Why couldn't his sister be like Lena, Puck's often wondered.

Shaking his head from the train of thought, the mohawk wearing teen climbed out of his vehicle and walks up to the grinning girl.

"'Bout time you made it, Puckerman."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just wanted to see me, not work on the project," Puck stated, waggling his eye brows. Now, he was only playing, but he raised an eyebrow at the light blush that danced across Toby's cheeks and nose.

"Whatever, Puckerman," Toby muttered, walking back into the house, and leads him downstairs.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and held up five fingers at Puck's confused face, which made him more confused. Toby put down a finger. Four. Three. Two. One. And at one, Toby pointed at the door and sure enough there was a loud knocking at the door. "OCTOBER RILEY CAMPBELL!" a male voice shouted through the door.

"Yes, father mine~?" Toby teasingly called out, walking over to the bed.

Puck didn't say anything, but on the inside, he was nervous as his eyes watched Toby jump onto her bed, examining her painted nails. That was an understatement. Noah Puckerman was VERY nervous. He's never had to really deal with a girl's dad. Much less a teenaged girl's dad, since he mainly went after cougars.

"YOU BETTER BE DECENT WHEN I COME DOWN THOSE STAIRS!" came the reply to Toby's teasing taunt.

"Too late!" Toby shouted out, making Puck look over at her incredibly. Did she WANT him to die a nasty death via her father?! Screw that! Where's the exit?

But Toby ignored Puck's questioning gaze, and continued. "In the seven seconds it took you to come out of the kitchen, through the living room to my door, Puck here and I stripped down and had sex on the floor, ON my Red Sox comforter, and now I'm packing up and ready to head to VEGAS to get hitched!"

There was nothing but silence that came from the door. Puck was slowly easing to the back door of Toby's room, when suddenly laughter filled the air as the door opened and Philip Campbell came down the stairs.

"Now, I know damn well that's a lie. You told me when I bought you that blanket, that you'd NEVER had sex on it, unless marriage came into play," Philip replied coolly, glancing over at Puck, who stood straighter. A broad grin spilled across his face and stuck a hand out to Puck, who stared at the gesture. "You must be the one of the friends that Toby here said helped with Lena. Nice to meet you, son."

Puck stilled even further. No one's ever called him 'son' like that, not since his dad abandoned him when he was ten years old. Shaking his head, and coming back to reality, Puck stuck out his hand and shook Philip's hand. "Nice to meet you, sir," Puck replied coolly. "And it wasn't a problem to help Lena."

October's dad clomped Puck on the back, his loud laugh carrying through the room. "There's still faith left in America!" And with that, Philip went back up the stairs, shutting Toby's bedroom door.

"…..Is he always like that?" Puck asked, looking at Toby with a look that screamed, "did that really just happen?"

"Yeah," Toby replied, tossing a folder over to Puck. "That's typical dad for you. He just wanted to come down and make sure we weren't doing anything." That caused Puck to raise an eyebrow. "He's not overly protective, but he's still hesitant with boys in my pit."

"Pit?"

"What I call this place," Toby explained, waving her arm talking about the huge, boy's dream, room. "I call it the Pit."

"Why?" Puck drawled out. It was kind of a weird name to dub a room.

October chuckled. "In a book series I absolutely adore, there was a huge room made for these two roommates, and it was called the Pit. So, I decorated mine after it. It's not exactly like it, not by a long shot, but close enough for me." _(AN: Anyone who can tell me the name of the series, gets a cookie~~~!)_

"Ah," Puck hummed out, before plopping on the bed, opening the folder Toby tossed to him moments before. "Holy shit….You got this much done already? In two days?!" Puck asked, completely shocked at the amount of work that was done for the project.

October laughed at his expression. "Yeah, like I said, I already knew how to do it. I did it last year. Tomorrow in class we'll sketch out ideas for the actual island. I only have the climate and the outfits done so far."

Puck looked down at the folder, sheepishly. "What can I do to contribute." Wait, what? Did those words really fall out of his mouth?

Toby laughed again, and it was growing on Puck. He really liked hearing her laugh. "Nothing really. It's not a problem, but if you really WANT to contribute, come back over here tomorrow and we'll sketch out the island, deal?"

Puck smiled at her. "Deal. But what will we do in the mean time?"

Toby flashed him a challenging grin. "I challenge thee to a Halo game."

That was when Puck's mouth fell open in complete shock. This tomboy had it all! "You are SO on!

…

After many plays, the bell tolled nine. "Shit!" Puck cried out, glancing down at his phone. "I gotta be heading home, or my mom with wring my neck!"

"Wring your neck?" Toby asked, with an eyebrow raised. "For what?"

"I was supposed to watch Natalie, my kid sister, and I sent her to a friends to hang out over here, and mom's gonna be home by nine thirty."

October's eyes widen. "You didn't have to ditch your sis-"

Puck cut her off. "Wrong. You were my saving grace. She was driving me CRAZY," he muttered, and looked around, gathering his stuff. "Can I take the back way out? Don't wanna get stopped by your folks for Q and A's."

Toby laughed. "Aright," she muttered, stretching her back and waving at Puck hauled ass out of her back door. From her seat on her couch in her room, she could still hear his vehicle revving up and driving away.

A knock was on her door and Toby jumped up and walked up the stairs to open the door, and there stood Lena. "Hey, what are you still doing up, squirt?" Toby asked, ruffling her sister's hair up and helped her down the steps to Toby's room.

"I could hear you and Puck playing, since your system is right below my room," Lena stated, walking over to Toby's couch and sitting down.

Toby scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Lena."

Lena was quiet for the longest moment. "You like him, don't you, sissy?"

That threw Toby for a loop. "W-What?"

"Noah, you like him."

Toby crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, a light blush pushing against her pale skin. "Nope." And as the denial left her mouth, she hoped her heart got the memo.

…

Puck just pulled into his driveway, after picking up his sister and headed inside. Natalie was already on the questioning part of her night. "So where'd you go, Noah?" she asked, making Puck's eye twitch. Even her voice was getting annoying.

"To a friend's, and you better not tell mom," he threatened, a low growl in the back of his voice.

"Which friend? Santana or Quinn's?" Natalie asked. "Or did you go to Finn's?"

"It was none of them, alright? It was just a friend from school."

"A _girl _friend?"

"God, do you ever shut up?" Puck growled out, making his sister pout. But she gave up her questioning and went up stairs. "Thank you…." he muttered and jogged up to his room and crashed on his bed.

…

"Are you sure, sissy?" Lena asked again. "Cause I think you like him."

Toby shook her head and laughed lightly at her sister's attempt to make her say she liked a guy, even when she didn't. Or was trying to tell herself that. Okay, yes, Noah Puckerman was a damn fine man, and sure, Toby wouldn't mind to be able to say that he was hers, but looking at his track record, it wasn't gonna happen. And she wanted Lena to know that.

_If there was a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

…

Down the hall, Puck could hear his sister's TV, given that whenever she was mad at him, she'd spite him by playing her Disney movies. Currently? It was Hercules. Shrugging, and decided Natalie wasn't worth the effort to get up, he laid in his bed and listen to the song playing.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden _

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and _

_Who you're thinking of~_

Funny, Puck could just picture Toby singing that song, given her really random music taste.

…

Lena was grinning from ear to ear, and sung along to the Muses' lines. This was a favorite of hers and Toby was singing it perfectly. Ironically though, during the song, Puck's face appeared in the back of Toby's mind.

_No chance, no way!_

_I won't way it, no no_

…

God, Puck would even picture Toby's face while he listened to the song across the hall from his room. Shaking his head, he was going with the advice of the song. He will NOT fall for the multi-colored haired girl. She seemed like the kind of girl that could, possibly, resist his charm. But even while Puck tried to picture Santana, laying before him, naked, Toby's face appeared, and then her body would be fully clothed. Was he losing his touch?

_You swoon, you sigh,_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

~Damn those Muses….~ Puck thought in his mind. Even in his romance crisis, music seem to have the answers, doesn't mean he'll listen though.

…

After Lena played the Muses' part, Toby started again with Meg's lines.

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh~_

Flashes of the douche bag that tried to feel her up popped in her mind, and it was then that Toby realized that it would take a miracle to change her opinion that all men were scum bags.

Then why did Puck seem different?

…

Puck remembered when he read that text about that asshole that felt up Toby back in Arizona. Well, his mom might not be happy with the fist sized hole that was in his wall, but oh well. It was behind his door, so she won't see it for a while.

The football player couldn't explain it, but when he heard another male put his hand, unwantingly, on Toby's body, rage took over Puck's body and he punched the wall.

To keep himself from getting mad all over again, Puck closed his eyes and took deep breaths, listening to the music from his sister's room again, and picturing Toby singing.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we say ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When you gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

…

Toby glanced over at the folder, where her phone stared back at her. She couldn't explain the feeling she got when Puck first texted her, or even when he called her baby. But she highly doubted it was love.

_Whoa_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

…

By being a boy, Puck usually had one thought on his mind. Sex. While going through his phone, he found he was in his messages. But he didn't go to the steaming hot ones from Santana. Instead, he found himself re-reading the messages from Toby. Sure, they didn't give him a hard-on like the risky ones from Santana, but they made him smirk, and even smile with her witty comments, and bluntness.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love_

Sure enough, when Puck heard that line from the song, he could feel himself still smiling at Toby's antics in the text. Shaking his head again, he tosses his phone down and looked up at his ceiling. He'd be damned if a DISNEY song was going to tell him how to feel about a girl. Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes and shut out the rest of the world to clear his mind and sleep.

…

_This scene won't play, _

_I won't say I'm in love!_

Toby started out trying to prove to Lena that she didn't love Puck. But now, while listening to the song, she was trying to prove it to herself.

Lena didn't hesitate to keep singing, unknown to the secret conflict in her sister.

_**You're doing flips,**_

_**Read our lips,**_

_**You're in love~**_

Toby smiled at her sister's love to sing these Disney songs, but it wasn't until now that October ever had herself experience one.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

Lena stood and walked over to Toby, her walker having a bit of problems on the carpet, but she managed. When she was in front of her sister, she turned the walker around and sat down, motioning her sister to come down to her level.

Toby complied and got eye level with Lena, who placed a reassuring hand on Toby's shoulder and said the next line like a guidance counselor would tell her kids something.

_**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's okay, you're in love**_

Laughing at her sister's bluntness, Toby smiled and thought back into her mind. Maybe she did _like _Noah Puckerman, but love was still a bit out there. Hell, she only knew the guy for a few days, but who knows what the future brought. Shrugging her shoulders, she sung the next part completely from her heart.

_At least out loud, _

_I won't say I'm in love._


End file.
